


La Terre, la Pierre et les Affaires

by Leo Poldine (Lapaumee)



Series: Aux âmes bien nées [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Marauders' Era, aux âmes bien nées AU, découvrons ensemble la vie merveilleuse des Sang-Pur
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapaumee/pseuds/Leo%20Poldine
Summary: En soi, voir trois Héritiers parler entre eux dans le parc du château de Poudlard par un bel après-midi de printemps n’a rien de si exceptionnel.  Non, ce qui détonne et fait se retourner presque tous les élèves qui passent, c’est la combinaison de ces trois Héritiers là.Ces trois-là ne sont pas n’importe quels Héritiers.





	La Terre, la Pierre et les Affaires

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic a été écrite pour la 97° Nuit du fof, sur le thème « Rival », en une heure mais en décalé. Pour plus d’informations sur les Nuits d’écriture ou sur le Fof, n’hésitez pas à m’envoyer un MP.  
> Pour être complètement honnête, cet OS était commencé avant le thème et la Nuit, et avait déjà quelques paragraphes d’écrits. Mais le thème s’y prêtait bien, et a débloqué des trucs dans la suite de l’OS, raison pour laquelle je le publie dans ce cadre – mais ça explique aussi sa longueur, inhabituelle pour un OS des Nuits.

**La Terre, la Pierre et les Affaires**

En soi, voir trois Héritiers parler entre eux dans le parc du château de Poudlard par un bel après-midi de printemps n’a rien de si exceptionnel. Même s’ils n’en portent pas encore le titre officiel, ils sont nombreux à Poudlard cette année-là dont le destin contient des soirées mondaines, une carrière politique et un Siège au Magenmagot. Non, ce qui détonne et fait se retourner presque tous les élèves qui passent, c’est la combinaison de ces trois Héritiers là.

Ces trois-là ne sont pas n’importe quels Héritiers. Ce sont Les Héritiers. S’il était possible de mettre une deuxième majuscule, il y en aurait une. Mais les HHéritiers, c’est idiot. Et ça ne traduit pas franchement l’importance de leur statut. (Qui bien sûr n’a d’importance que si on en accorde à des choses aussi triviales que la politique, l’organisation sociale de la société sorcière, et l’impact des classes sur les vies et les destins des individus, mais ceci est un autre débat.)

Bref, donc. Les Trois Héritiers se parlent. Derniers rejetons de longues lignées, de familles dont les origines se perdent dans la nuit des temps et qui symbolisent à eux seuls la mainmise des Sang-Pur sur l’économie et la politique de la société sorcière. La Terre, la Pierre et les Affaires. L’agriculture, l’immobilier et le commerce. Montague, Rosier et Black.

Les Montague sont la première et la plus ancienne famille de producteurs du Royaume-Uni sorcier. Leurs fruits et légumes nourrissent une bonne moitié de la société et emploient plusieurs dizaines de personnes pour s’occuper des vergers, des serres, des potagers et des champs, mais aussi de l’emballage et de la vente. Certains sorts de pousse ou d’entretien sont gardés jalousement dans la famille, et tous les aliments consommés à Poudlard viennent de leurs champs.

Les Rosier sont les premiers et presque les plus anciens propriétaires du Royaume-Uni sorcier. Ils ont fait construire ou racheté de nombreux bâtiments sorciers, et la plupart des commerçants de Pré-au-Lard ou du Chemin de Traverse sont leurs locataires. Certaines familles vivent également dans des appartements ou des maisons appartenant à la famille Rosier. Officiellement, ils ne pratiquent aucun favoritisme dans l’attribution de logements ou de baux commerciaux. Officiellement.

Les Black sont la première et la plus ancienne famille de commerçants du Royaume-Uni sorcier. Leur empire s’étend jusqu’aux forêts tropicales et hauts plateaux africains au sud, et aux plaines gelées du Canada à l’ouest. Leur flotte imposante de bateaux, habilement cachée des moldus, rapporte des épices et du bois et d’autres produits exotiques et indispensables aux sorciers britanniques.

Il ne manque qu’un Malefoy. Mais quand on y pense, et en oubliant les scandales de plus en plus réguliers qui ébranlent la maison Black, un Malefoy n’est jamais qu’un sous-Black, une famille s’élevant tandis que l’autre périclite, si l’on en croit les scandales, justement, dans un cycle bien connu de grandeurs et de décadences – mais la bascule n’est pas faite, cependant. Et tant que les Black s’accrocheront à leur Siège et leurs routes et leurs alliances, les Malefoy resteront des sous-Black. Pour quelques années encore, quelques générations encore. Peut-être.

Mais reprenons, donc. Les Trois Héritiers se parlent. Non-évènement s’il en est, tant les Familles sont entremêlées et liées, tant cela s’est produit au cours des siècles qui ont précédé celui-ci. La tante de l’un a épousé l’oncle de l’autre, l’arrière-grand-mère du troisième a porté le nom d’un autre avant son mariage… Non, ce qui détonne et fait se retourner presque tous les élèves qui passent, ce ne sont pas tant les noms que les prénoms. Julius Montague, Evan Rosier et Sirius Black.

Julius Montague est l’enfant chéri de tous, un garçon charmant, intelligent, serviable. En sixième année à Poufsouffle, attrapeur et capitaine de Quidditch, préfet, il fait l’unanimité auprès de ses camarades comme de ses professeurs. C’est lui qui a entamé la conversation avec Sirius Black, lui proposant un livre de Sortilèges issu de la bibliothèque familiale, connue pour son exhaustivité. Il a appris que Black fait des recherches sur les sortilèges de reconnaissance et localisation, et quoi de mieux pour suivre l’évolution des champs ? Les Montague ont une certaine expertise dans ce domaine, si ça intéresse Black.

Evan Rosier est le roi de Serpentard – donc de Poudlard, si on lui pose la question. Il traîne derrière lui nombre de cœurs brisés dont il n’a que faire, et quelques inimitiés résolues baguette en main. Il est charmeur, là où Julius Montague est charmant. C’est une différence qui vaut la peine d’être notée, et il en est parfois douloureusement conscient. Il connait Julius et Sirius depuis l’enfance et, les voyant discuter, s’est approché un grand sourire aux lèvres, déposant un bras sur les épaules de chaque garçon, s’imposant dans leur conversation. Des sortilèges de localisation, Black ? Tu as perdu quelque chose ? L’honneur de ta famille, peut-être ?

Sirius Black n’est que le dernier scandale en date de la famille Black, sa répartition à Gryffondor cinq ans auparavant en ayant surpris plus d’un. Depuis, il a multiplié les frasques et les actions d’éclat, en particulier contre les Serpentard et les autres Sang-Pur. Si le voir discuter avec Julius Montague n’est pas si incongru, il évite d’ordinaire Evan Rosier comme la peste, et la grimace qui accompagne le geste de l’autre laisse présager une issue pas tout à fait calme à cette entrevue.

Pour l’instant, il ignore la provocation, à l’opposé de son attitude habituelle, et tend la main vers le livre que lui propose le Poufsouffle. Merci, Montague, il y a des chances que ça m’aide. Pas de problème, voyons, hésite pas si tu as des questions. Par curiosité, qu’est-ce que tu cherches exactement à faire avec ces sorts ?

Oui, Black, dis-nous ce que tu veux faire, renchérit Rosier en haussant les sourcils d’un air suggestif, le rapprochant de lui. Black se dégage sèchement, cette fois, la baguette soudain dans une main, le livre dans l’autre. Rosier sourit et Montague soupire.

Dois-je vraiment vous rappeler que je suis préfet, et que les duels entre élèves sont interdits ? La voix de Montague est toujours aussi douce, et les deux autres le regardent avec surprise, comme s’ils redécouvraient sa présence. Rosier lève les mains vers le ciel, je n’ai pas sorti ma baguette, moi, je posais juste une question. Les sourcils froncés, Black se retourne vers Montague, le remercie à nouveau, et s’éloigne vers ses amis de Gryffondor.

Derrière lui, Rosier rit et se laisse entraîner vers le château par Montague. L’attention des élèves se détourne et les conversations reprennent, bruissant de commentaires et analyses sur le bref échange qui vient d’avoir lieu. Un jour, peut-être, la rivalité de ces trois-là changera le paysage de la communauté sorcière du Royaume-Uni. Et alors, ils pourront dire qu’ils y étaient. Un jour peut-être seulement.

**Author's Note:**

> Avec leurs fiches et leur première apparition dans le journal de Regulus, cet OS permet de mieux présenter Evan Rosier et Julius Montague, deux personnages qu'on aime fort différemment mais avec lesquels on s'amuse beaucoup !


End file.
